Christmas Wish
by Broken Kindle
Summary: 'Christmas. It was the one time of year when Patrick Jane was at his worst. Not for lack of trying, mind, but because it was a time meant to be enjoyed with the family...' Oneshot. Some hints at Jisbon. Mainly fluffy with some angst


**A little something written for the Mentalist-fans Christmas contest over on deviantART. Very cheesy towards the end with a little bit of Jisbon-y goodness for you. A mixture of angst and fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of the related characters

* * *

**Christmas. It was the one time of year when Patrick Jane was at his worst. Not for lack of trying, mind, but because it was a time meant to be enjoyed with the family. Family which, due to circumstances of his own making, he no longer had. Christmas was just a painful reminder of what could have been. He couldn't see the bright side of things. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that, at this time of year, he saw in monochrome. To him everything was empty. The decorations, the trees, the presents; all empty. He locked himself away in his 'thinking room'. It was the only way to escape it all. The dark, unpainted room was the only place in Sacramento which was completely devoid of Christmas spirit, devoid of decoration - devoid of _life_. The room haunted him with memories. Tempted him with its darkness. But he didn't care. The ideas which haunted him outside the room were worse. He wouldn't even help with cases. At first Lisbon didn't mind, she figured he needed some time to wind down. After a week or so however, she quickly became fed up with the consultant's behaviour. She was going to get him to tell her why he hated Christmas so much.

* * *

Slowly she made her way up the stairs (if you could call them that) to Jane's little 'thinking room'. She stopped at the door and lifted a closed fist to knock on it. She hesitated a second before knocking lightly and stepping into the room. He was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling,

"Hey Lisbon." He murmured without so much as batting an eyelid in her direction,

"How did you-?" she stopped mid-question, "You know what, I don't think I want to know."

"Footstep patterns." He replied anyway, "Besides, you're the only one who ever comes up here."

"Point taken." A trace of a smile tugged at his lips, but it disappeared quickly,

"So?" Lisbon looked at him quizzically,

"So, what?" she asked, stepping into the room a little further,

"So, what are you doing up here?" Jane responded, still staring absently at the ceiling, "You didn't just come up here for nothing."

"You're right." She answered, closing the door and leaning back against it, "We need to talk."

* * *

Jane frowned, pulling himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed,

"What is there to talk about?" he asked leaning forward with his hands clasped together. Lisbon sighed,

"This." she replied stepping forward and motioning to the room and its contents,

"What about it?" She gritted her teeth to stop herself screaming at him,

"Why are you locking yourself away in here? It's not healthy." He made no attempt to reply, just stared forwards without really seeing what was in front of him, "Why do you hate Christmas so much, Jane?" At this the consultant looked up at her, stared into her,

"Because Christmas is a time for _families._ I don't have a family." Lisbon lowered her head, her face covered by her hair,

"Idiot." She murmured,

"What?" Jane queried, sounding genuinely shocked and offended,

"You idiot!" She snapped, looking back at him with tear-filled eyes, "You have a family. We're your family, Jane! Me, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt. We're your family..." He stood up hesitantly and walked towards her,

"Lisbon..."

"Locking yourself away like this, Jane. It hurts to watch. You think no one cares? We care you idiot. I care. _I care._" She let the tears roll freely down her face as he put his hands on her shoulders,

"Li—Teresa... I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"That's just it Jane. You don't think. You don't wonder what effect your actions might have on the people around you. You don't even realise there are people around you."

"Teresa, I'm sorry. Really." He murmured, wiping the tears from her face, "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry." Lisbon took Jane by the wrists and looked him in the eyes,

"Then come down and celebrate with the rest of us. Please." He forced a smile,

"I'll try. For you." She let out a small laugh,

"For us Jane. For the team. For your family." Then something rare occurred. Jane smiled. A true and genuine smile,

"For my family." He replied. Lisbon smiled back, her Christmas wish had been granted. Maybe there really was such a thing as Christmas magic.


End file.
